1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method. More specifically, the present invention relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method, which control the representation of stereoscopic videos and stereoscopic images on which additional information is superimposed and displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image pickup apparatuses and recording devices for recording videos and still pictures in a stereoscopic manner have been developed. Motion images and still images recorded in such a manner are output as stereoscopic videos and stereoscopic still images, allowing the user to watch and listen to the shot videos and still images with more realistic sensations. Techniques for making such stereoscopic video and stereoscopic images easier to be watched and listened have been proposed. For example, Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2009-59113 discloses a stereoscopic image generator that carries out a process of generating a stereoscopic image for print by superimposing a composite target image onto a background image. This stereoscopic image generator acquires depth information about the portion of the background image corresponding to the location of the composite target image and then superimpose the composite target images as many as the number of eyes for the composite target image corresponding to the depth information, thereby generating a stereoscopic image for print. In this way, determining the number of eyes for the composite target image leads to the generation of a stereoscopic image for print, which can be easily observed.